Hopeless
by RosePedal51
Summary: SEQUEL TO ENEMIES. The Sibuna Club know what they're looking for, but they still have things to deal with- Talya, the Order, not to mention the brewing romance! Will everything turn out fine, or will they end up bowing down to Victor?
1. The Walk Home

**This is the sequel to Enemies, so read that first, and is still in Nina's POV. Enjoy! (And Happy Veterans Day! To all of the people that risked their lives for our freedom.) **

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

Talya hung back after the last class, very unlike her, and I kind of knew what she wanted.

"Go without me," I said distractidly to Fabian. "And if I'm not out in five minutes, walk home anyways."

He nodded, and then left the room. I waited until everyone was gone, including Mrs. Andrews, and then Talya walked over to me.

"I know you were there last night, Nina," Talya hissed, her blue eyes settled into a fierce, angry glare on my face. "You and your little friends. What do you call yourselves? The Psychotic Club, right?" Her smirk gave me enough confidence and courage to give her a quick retort.

"At least I'm not betraying all of the people I know and trying to destroy the world," I snapped.

I expected Talya too be mad, but instead she gave me a pitiful smile. "Ah, Nina, Nina, Nina, don't you understand what's going on? What is at risk? No real risk, though- how can a couple of teenagers beat a bunch of highly-trained adults?"

"We did it before," My voice didn't show the doubt I felt- just the determination.

"Easy mistake. But we have everything we need. Just give up already- you can't win."

And with that she turned on her heels, grabbed her pink designer purse, and strutted off. My audience with the princess was over.

* * *

><p>I made it with thirty-two seconds to spare, enough to walk home with Fabian.<p>

Alone.

"Sorry I'm late," I said breathlessly when I met up with him. "Talya." I explained when he gave me the look.

"What did Benedict Arnold want this time?"

"Basically, she just wanted to tell me we should give up, and trying to tear down the Sibuna Club. No biggie." I shrugged.

He gave me a sigh and crooked smile. "Guess you can't expect more from a disigner-clad, egolistic girl, can you?" Fabian said, and I laughed in agreement. He was right, after all. He almost always is. When he returned the smile, we settled into a comfortable silence.

The only sound you could hear was the sound of our feet crunching the snow under our shoe soles and the wind flowing through the empty, bare branches on the trees.

Finally, the house came into sight, getting bigger and bigger until it was looming infront of us.

I always thought the house was kind of pretty, mostly because I used too live in an old house like this, except it was smaller. But today it looked kind of dark and scary.

"Hello, Nina," Trudy said once we saw her. "Hello, Fabian."

"Hey," I said, shrugging off my bookbag and resting it on the chair closest to me.

"Hi," Fabian's smile could melt the icicles outside.

"We're going to go upstairs with the others. We'll see you at dinner," And with that, we hurried up the stairs, me going into Amber and mine's room, him too his.

The door was open and Amber was sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine lazily. When I walked in, she looked up at me and her face lit up- she was obviously bored and needed something (or someone) to help entertain her. Her magazine just wasn't cutting it anymore.

"Guess what, Nines?" She whispered excitidly. "I heard Fabian say he was going to ask you out! And this time, it's going to work, I know it!" She squeled, and then rushed up to her bureau."We're going to make you irresistable."

* * *

><p>"Nina and her friends know what's going on. I'm sure. They were talking about it." Talya was saying at the Order's meeting that night.<p>

She had on the golden robe, same as everyone else, except her mask and hood were off, revealing her still make-up covered face, and the sleaves were short enough to show off her hot pink manicure. She even had on shiny gold heels to match her robe and a few bracelets.

"You see, my fellow members, that the children have unraveled our little mystery. We simply have to watch them closely. With our spy on our side, there is no way we can lose." Victor announced in his deep voice.

Talya's eyes shot toward the cabinet that we were hiding in, looking through the small crack, and gave me an evil, ruthless smile- like a snakes'.

My blood ran cold. She obviously knew where we were. She could reveal our cover in one word.

But she wouldn't- she liked torturing us too much. But the sheer fact that Talya even knew this scared me. She would use it as blackmail, I was sure of it.

"We should get out of here," I somehow heard Amber's weak whisper.

"Agreed," My voice was tiny and scared. We turned and crawled out of the cupboard, out of the cellar, and back into the "normal world."

**5 reviews before I update. **

**First chapter of _Hopeless _is now done! Yayyy! Please review AND fallow me on twitter! (Account on my profile!) **

**~RosePedal51**


	2. Miss Marks' Secret

**Thanks for your reviews, they made my day! And that was the longest time I've ever gone without updating. Sorry! I have NO inspiration. **

**I don't own House of Anubis (saw that coming). **

The Sibuna Club kept our distance from Talya. (Well, okay, Patricia and her got in a few fights.) Talya, meanwhile, walked around like a queen, as if she wasn't going to secret, evil meetings every other night. Everything was normal, in a dense, wary way.

Talya, looking like a mini angel, checked her watch for the billionth time.

"What, is Skank R Us having a sale?" asked Patricia.

"Yeah, and why don't you come along? I'll drop you off at Goth Barbie, you could use some new clothes anyway." She retorted with out missing a beat.

"Ohhh, I love Sakks! But I have to say the mall is the best!" said Amber cheerfully, not noticing the sarcasm and raw hate in Patricia or Talya's voice. Everyone gave her a "Really, Amber?" look. She gave us a confused pout and went back to her dinner.

"Anyway, I gotta go. See ya!" Talya flashed a megawatt smile at us and slipped away.

I heard Patricia call her something not-so-nice that started with an S. And I don't think it was "stupid."

* * *

><p>"Ms. Marks, can you explain pii again?" Alphie asked politely. This was his method: ask simple questions so you don't actually <em>learn<em> anything.

"Alphie, if you're so curious, why don't you study tonight and then do an extra-credit assignment?"

"Um, yes ma'am," Alphie sulked. Miss Marks was the only one that didn't tolerate him.

The loud bell rang and immediatly things became cheerful and rambunctious. Some people ran out (Alphie), some stayed to talk (all the girls of Anubis house), while others gathered up their stuff (usually me and Fabian).

"Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Jerome, Amber and... we can leave Alphie. Can those students come here, please?" Miss Marks sat at her desk.

Exchanging a glance with Fabian, we all waited for the room to clear out before we went towards her.

"Did we do something wrong, Miss Marks?" I asked her.

"No, Nina, none of you did. That I know of," She glanced quickly at Jerome before at the rest of us. "But I need someone to keep watch. Amber, when there's a teacher coming, yell... oh, I don't know, shoes?" Amber nodded and flounced to the doorway.

"Anyway. I wanted to let you know..." Her eyes cut sharply from side to side before she leaned in a little. "I'm on your side. I know about everything. The Order and their secret meetings, Talya, Rufus..."

"Shoes!" exclaimed Amber.

"And that is why X is equivilant to thirty-six. Thank you for the question, Mr. Rutter."

Mr. Sweet walked in. "Angelina? Will you have the grades submited by Friday?"

"Of caurse I will," She said in her no-nonsence voice.

"Make sure you do," He replied, looking at us curiously, like we were up to something. But I suppose we were.

After he left, we all turned back to Miss Marks. "Anyway, I'm on your side. My grandmother was the Chosen One before Sarah. She told me about everything, before she died. Everything. So, as you can imagine, I know quite a bit of information."

"And your telling us this because...?" Amber asked.

"Amber! The door!" scolded Patricia, and Amber scurried back to the doorframe.

"I'm telling you this so that you know you can trust me. Come to me when things get to complicated."

"Will do, Miss Marks," said Fabian politely, slightly confused. And we left.

**5 reviews, please. **

**That was the longest time without updating EVER. Your reviews give me inspiration!**

**~RosePedal51**


	3. Second Clue

**This story isn't really going how I planned...**

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

"Nina!" My blonde friend cried. "Hold still!"

"Why?" I groaned as Amber clamped the straightener over my light-brown hair. "Amber, we have more important things to do than this."

"Yeah, but this'll make Fabian like you," She said.

Sighing, I held still while she did my hair and I even let her smear a little make-up on before we had to go to school. "Don't you think I look too... girly?" I asked when I finally saw my reflection in the mirror. I'd never worn this much make-up for school. Ever.

"You can never look too girly, Nina!" Amber said cheerfully before we walked downstairs together.

* * *

><p>Most of the house was already at the table, the only people who were missing was Mick and Talya.<p>

I sat down casually next to Fabian, nobody looking up until Patricia glanced at me and said, "Nina, you look like Amber."

"Hey!" cried her shrill voice.

"You let her get a hold of you?" Patricia asked, completely blotting out Amber.

When Mara cleared her plate, and I leaned in and whispered, "So, what do you think is up with the Order?" I changed the subject.

"I don't know. We're stuck," Fabian said. "The last thing we found was the rose. But it woke up the house, so..."

"Maybe I should try to talk to the houe again?" I suggested. Under normal circumstances, that would have sounded like something a psycho person would sound say, but we all knew that this was in no way normal. "It helped us last time."

"Should we go with you?"

"I don't know. Do you want to?"

"When would we go?" Patricia asked, leaning forward.

"Right before we leave for school, in the attic... but we can't be loud, or Victor'll find out the house is awake." My eyes darted around, to be sure that the old man wasn't evesdropping somewhere.

"No time like the present," Patricia said.

"Okay, okay," I sighed, and we all got up, except for Amber.

"Oh, we're going now!"

* * *

><p>We crept up the stairs, ducked past Victor's office, and made our way to the attic's enterance. I took the extra key that I kept at all times, just in case, and slipped it into the lock. After opening the door we went up the stairs and settled into the attic.<p>

After opening the panel's door, glancing at the picture, I stood in the silence.

"House? It's me, um, Nina. I kind of need some help with this, so I was wondering if you could help?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

More silence.

"Wait, what's that?" asked Fabian, and we all turned to look at the panel. There was a loose floorboard, which was slowly rising.

I leaned in and grabbed it. It was an old-looking piece of paper. Before I could read it, we heard Victor yell, "Children, if you don't leave now, you will be late to your lessons!"

I stuffed the clue into my bag and we all snuck downstairs.

**Guys, I feel SO bad about not updating, I'm no going to "demand" reviews, but your reviews do give me inspiration, so that would help. **

**~RosePedal51**


	4. Written Secrets

**This story took a little bit of research.**

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

We were waiting for Mr. Winkler to begin Drama class and the Sibuna Club had gathered around while I unfolded the paper.

_"I show you the world, _

_in a bright rainbow, _

_when Khonsu has enough light."_

It was quiet for a second.

"Well, isn't Khonsu the God of the Moon?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, he is," I said.

"But that doesn't make any sence. How can the Moon God not have enough light?"

"Maybe he lost some, like left it in his other pants or something," Amber suggested, and we all gave her a look. "What?"

* * *

><p>"When Khonsu has enough light..." I mused to myself that night while I tried to find something on my laptop. So far, I'd only found information that I already knew: Khonsu was the God of the Moon and he was supposed to be very crafty.<p>

Then I clicked on a link, and quickly read it, before bounding up and racing to Fabian's room.

* * *

><p>"Look, here it says that he played Thoth at a contest at draughts, and bet some of his moonlight."<p>

"So, he lost some of his light whenever Thoth beat him."

"Exactly," I said. "But what does it mean, 'when Khonsu has enough light?'"

"I don't know... maybe..." He scrolled down and our eyes darted through the rest of the webpage. "Here- it says that Khonsu didn't have enough light for all five days, so he only grows into his full glory once a month."

"Fabian, when's the next full moon?" I asked.

"In two days."

"That's when we get to find the next clue! The only question is, where do we look..."

* * *

><p>"OMG!" screamed Amber the next day at breakfast. "GUESS what!"<p>

"Okay, what?" I asked quickly, so she wouldn't scream again.

"Alphie asked me out! Like, on a real date! OMG, OMG, OMG!" She squealed, and then raced upstairs, probably to tell Mara.

"Well, she seems excited," Jerome commented.

"Yeah," I said, looking after her. She had already disappeared up the stairs. I felt happy for her, but the look on Talya's face let me know that she was up to no good. Patricia seemed to notice her smirk, and we locked eyes.

_Don't worry, I'll keep her in line, _Patricia's eyes seemed to say.

I nodded and picked up my bag and left.

**5 reviews, please. **

**Will Patricia be able to stop Talya from ruining "Amphie?" What does the note mean? Please review!**

**~RosePedal51**


	5. Windows

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

"Hi, guys!" said Talya cheerfully the next morning.

"Someone's a bit chipper, don't you think?" whispered Amber to me and Fabian.

"Yeah," I said curiously, watching as Talya continued to give flirty smiles and glossy hair flips to any boy at the table who looked at her. Those blue eyes were hiding something. I was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Talya kept at her flirty, sick, twisted game all day, flirting with almost every guy in class, making almost half of them flirt back before she rejected them with a single swish of her hair. It sickened me, how guys would fall for her, just based on her looks.<p>

The worst was when she flirted with Fabian. Didn't she get it already? Hello! He doesn't like you! And we all know you're evil.

He was just too nice to roll his eyes and say "Talya, evil blondes that are trying to take over the world and have an ego the size of London aren't really my type."

I wouldn't say that either, do I guess I have to give him some credit.

Finally, at the end of the day, I walked home with my best friend and "secret" crush.

"So, uh," Fabian started. It didn't matter that he had absolutely no interest in me, he could tell things were awkward, thanks to Talya. "What's our newest lead?"

"Just what we already found- Khonsu, full moon, the basics." I said. "But what I don't understand is when it says 'I show you the world in a bright rainbow.' Do you have a hunch?"

"The same thing you know. That it's somewhere in the house." Fabian gave a little sigh. "Should we check the attic again? Maybe we'll find something else." Things seemed hopeless. Not only were we stumped, but for all we knew, Victor was already far ahead of us.

"Can't hurt," I replied, still trying to remain upbeat. "Tonight?"

Fabian gave me a smile. "It's a date."

* * *

><p>Since we didn't need a big group, I was just going with Fabian, and Amber woke up when I was leaving and decided to tag along. We met up with Fabian at the door to the attic.<p>

"Hey," He smiled.

"Hi," I blushed a little and took a bobby pin out of my hair.

Twisting it into the lock, the door unlocked, we made our way into the attic, sneaking and remaining silent.

We sat on the floor of the dusty old attic and I reached over and played the tapes.

_"...I swore that I would keep it a secret to Mum and Dad when they were alive. But somehow he knows what they were looking for. And the housekeeper sent Victor to try and find it. I thought we were friends. But I guess Victor was only using me," _said Sarah in a lonely, sad British accent.

"Aw, poor Sarah," Amber chimed in. "I mean, imagine Victor not even wanting to be your friend."

"Sh."

While Sarah told us about her theory on where all of the animals kept disappearing to, my eyes swept over the attic floor mindlessly.

Everything was regular and dark until...

"That's what it means!" I half cried, half whispered.

"What?"

"Look!" I pointed at the reflection on the wood. It was a sunset, over a few colored pieces of glass.

"That's what it means!" Fabian realised, catching on to what I was thinking. "The stained glass! So we're supposed to look through it during the next full moon..."

"...And we'll get our next clue!" I finished, excitement shining in my eyes.

"Can we do it at seven? I have a nail appiontment that I _can't _miss," Amber waved her fingers in a fluttery motion.

Fabian and I just chuckled.

**5 reviews before I update. **

**So what will happen when they look through the window? **

**~RosePedal51**


End file.
